


Migraines || Loki Laufeyson

by tvdplusriverdale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdplusriverdale/pseuds/tvdplusriverdale
Summary: Imagine getting severe migraines and Loki is called to your side quite frequently to chase these migraines away.





	Migraines || Loki Laufeyson

When Loki was called to Y/N’s bed chambers, he knew exactly what was wrong. His Queen had become ill again with another migraine and his magic was the only thing that could chase them away.

Loki stormed into the room, but was still quiet in doing so knowing that the loud noise would cause even more pain. Chamber maids circled around his wife, who was paralyze from pain on their bed. “Leave.” He whispered, sternly, pushing the maids aside as he did so. She lay at the edge of the bed, almost falling off with a hot rag laying on her head, her eyes closed in pain.

Loki kneed at his wife’s bedside, moving the hot rag away from her forehead, his fingertips turning a light blue as they cooled her burning forehead. “I’m here now little dove, everything will be okay.” He whispered the sweet nothings as green mist left his blue fingertips, chasing away the dreadful migraine with his magic and coldness.

Loki stayed like this for a good five minutes before she opened her eyes, the migraine was gone.

“Thank you my love.” She whispered, fatigue clear in her soft voice.

“Anytime my dear,” he said, dragging his cold, blue fingers across her forehead and done her burning cheeks.

“Lay with me,” her hand wrapped around his wrist, holding it in place on her cheek. “Please.”

“Of course,” he kissed her paled cheeks and got into bed with her, being careful while climbing over her body. Once he got under the covers, he pulled her to his chest, and wrapped his arms around her frail body. He knew that even through the migraine was gone, she was exhausted from the pain and her body showed it, so he took extra care to not cause anymore pain to her.

“I love you, Loki Laufeyson.” She spoke as her head laid on his chest, eyes closed.

“I love you too, my love.”


End file.
